


Texts from Last Night

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fill for shadowhunters ficathon, microfill, texts from last night style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(915): I told you I was good to drive</p><p>(1-915): dumbass I drove... you sat in the passengers seat and steered with a paper plate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=3)

Simon wakes up with a hangover, no pants, and feeling like something had crawled in his mouth and died. He remembers going to the bar after his last final and drinking like six shots. He groans and rolls over to check his phone, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and shoving them onto his face.

6 unread text messages, 2 missed calls.

He flicks to the first message, from Clary. It's just a picture of lipstick stains on- **Oh God**. He did not need to see that. Ever. Clary was never allowed to drink again. What the fuck. Kind of impressive. But fuck. 

He deletes the picture of Jace's dick before flicking to the next message (too bad there's no such thing as brain bleach, because he really needs it right about now).

_(1800) How was your exam? I love you_

It's his mother. He elects to respond later. Next message.

_(2100) Thanks, got him._

Simon scrolls up to read the rest of the conversation.

_(2000) Have you seen Magnus? I misplaced him somewhere between the bar and home._

_(2013) sum1 saw him goin 2 fountn_

_(2015) the fountain on the opposite side of campus from our apartment?_

_(2015) y_

_(2025) Dammit. Was planning on-_ _Nevermind._

_(2045) did u find him_

Simon chuckles and tries not to picture what Alec was planning to do with his intoxicated boyfriend.

_(915) Dude, last night was wicked! You should do that every time you get drunk  
_

He clicks on the video Izzy sent him and groans when he sees himself dancing to the tinny sound of Barbie Girl on a table. He looks up at the ceiling and wonders if it's too late to find new friends.

_(903) When you wake up, you need to return the plant. Denny's manager is not happy._

Simon looks around his room and sits up when he notices the potted plant in the corner. That was definitely not there when he left for the bar yesterday. Shit. What- memories of Raphael distracting a balding woman while he stumbled around carrying the plant while Jace laughed drunkenly in the parking lot came back to him slowly. He falls back to the bed, staring at the ceiling and makes a vow to never drink again. He grabs his phone to send a reply to Jace.

_(1045) Which Denny's?_

He flicks to the last message and smiles when he sees that it was Raphael.

_(104) You owe me for helping you with that stupid plant._

He briefly recalls an argument over driving and smirks, composing a reply.

_(1045) It was Jace's idea, make him pay you back. Also, I told you I was good to drive._

His phone vibrates as he's about to get in the shower.

_(1050) I drove, dumbass… you sat in the passengers seat and steered with a paper plate_


End file.
